Transistors are foundational devices of the semiconductor industry. One type of transistor, the field effect transistor (FET), has among its components gate, source, and drain terminals. A voltage applied between the gate and the source terminals generates an electric field that creates an “inversion channel” though which current can flow. Such current flow may be controlled by varying the magnitude of the applied voltage.
Many configurations and fabrication methods have been devised for transistor gate terminals (as well as for other transistor components). One such configuration is what is frequently called a double gate transistor, in which a transistor has two gates instead of a single gate. Another such configuration is a gate in which a film having a high dielectric constant replaces a conventional gate oxide material for the purpose of overcoming some of the problems arising from such conventional gate oxide materials as they are increasingly thinned as a result of advancing technology and customer demand. Underlying all such attempts to advance the art of transistor gate formation and configuration is a desire to reduce costs and increase efficiency. Accordingly, a efficient and effective double gate transistor and a corresponding fabrication method would represent a welcome advance in the art.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the discussion of the described embodiments of the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Similarly, if a method is described herein as comprising a series of steps, the order of such steps as presented herein is not necessarily the only order in which such steps may be performed, and certain of the stated steps may possibly be omitted and/or certain other steps not described herein may possibly be added to the method. Furthermore, the terms “comprise,” “include,” “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, article, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, article, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. The term “coupled,” as used herein, is defined as directly or indirectly connected in an electrical or non-electrical manner.